Together
by celedriel-greenleaf
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has been defeated, but where is Harry? One-shot HP/DM


Together  
  
The great hall at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry filled up with students all glad to be back for another year.  
  
The wizarding world had been partying all summer long: Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort. It had happened at the beginning of the school holidays.  
  
Ron and Hermione wandered into the great hall looking worried. They hadn't heard from Harry all summer.  
  
Hermione had been staying with the Weasley's all summer, they had figured that it would be safer for her. That it would protect her from Voldemort. The plans had been made before Voldemort's defeat, but she had decided to stay anyway. Ron had admitted his feeling for her and they had become boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Harry had also been invited to stay, but he had refused stating that he had thing to do. He had never told Ron and Hermione what those things were.  
  
Harry had changed a lot. The changes had started in the fifth year. Harry had been forced to stay with the Dursley's all summer. He had been told that for his protection, he was allowed to use magic at 'home'.  
  
And he used it. The first time the Dursley's had tried make him into their personal slave again, he pulled out his wand and had put a few not so nice hexes and curses on them.  
  
He hadn't told Ron and Hermione which ones. He had stopped telling them important things. If he gave an explanation for where he had been, it was vague and missed a lot of facts. Ron and Hermione knew that Harry was a great liar. They had discovered this the hard way, so he could have made his story's believable, but he didn't. He just didn't care for his friends anymore.  
  
The Dursley's had been so scared, that they had left the next morning for a holiday in Spain, and didn't come back until Harry had gone back to school.  
  
The fifth and the sixth years at school were rather uneventful, underage wizards weren't allowed to do anything anymore. All because of Voldemort. A lot of the important places in the wizarding world had been attacked. Diagon alley and the ministry of magic were only two in thousands.  
  
This year promised to be a terrific one, if only they knew where Harry was, and had been. The students sat down and the sorting began. After the sorting, Dumbledore made a few announcements, as he always did at the beginning of the school year. He then continued on a more serious note.  
  
'Voldemort's tyranny has finally ended this year. But it has not been done without great losses of many great wizards and witches. We have lost the professors Sprout and Flitwick in this last summer. Professor Boussh (DADA) we lost last year. Everyone knows that Harry Potter defeated Voldemort' Dumbledore paused for a minute. Ron and Hermione started fearing the worst. What had happened to Harry?  
  
'What nobody knew was that he had help from Draco Malfoy in this. Draco was a spy for our side. In the last battle he lost his life, saving Harry's. It has been a very difficult time for Harry, because Draco was his soulmate. He feels a hole in his life. A hole that can never be closed again. He has been staying here all summer. I would like to ask you to be considerate to Harry, and help him in this difficult time.'  
  
When Dumbledore was finished Ron turned to Hermione with shock on his face. He couldn't believe it. He was about to say something to her, when they heard a cry from outside: 'DRACO' and Harry came running into the great hall, following something only he could see. He stopped suddenly near the teachers table. It was as if he awoke from a trance. He looked around him. Then he looked at Dumbledore. 'He isn't here, is he?' he asked softly.  
  
Dumbledore gave a soft, melancholic smile and said 'No Harry, he isn't. you know where he is and what happened to him.'  
  
Harry whimpered and began to cry. He first looked at the ground, then back at Dumbledore. 'It's so hard. He is every were. In everything that I do he is there. Every were I go, I have a memory of him. I can't go on like this anymore! I can see him. He is calling to me. To join him.' Harry yelled with a desperate tone in his voice. 'I can't go on, and I won't go on.'  
  
With those words he pulled his wand out of his robes and said: 'Avada Kedavra'. A green light filled the great hall, blinding everyone in it.  
  
Hermione flung herself at Ron, crying her hart out. Ron had a look between shock and sadness on his face.  
  
They looked at Harry's body and saw the most amazing thing they had ever seen in their whole lives. Out of Harry's body came a see-through image of Harry. It looked towards the sky. Another see-through image appeared. It was Draco. He had come for his lover.  
  
Draco held out his hand for Harry to take. His eyes were filled with love for Harry.  
  
Harry and Draco joined hands and left Hogwarts, forever.  
  
'I missed you, love' Draco whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco and whispered back: 'Well now you will never have to miss me again.'  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and never will. 


End file.
